<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Si te doy mi corazón, lo tratarás con ternura by NatalieRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457604">Si te doy mi corazón, lo tratarás con ternura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan'>NatalieRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1, Cuddling, Gen, I needed some softness in my life, Mac and Jack - Freeform, Making Food, Nightmares, Soft Boys, Swimming, Tickling, horse riding, just boys having some soft moments, neck/back rubs, so I wrote it, splashing in the water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slices of life... the boys having soft moment. <br/>Everyone needs some softness in their lives. <br/>5+1 fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Si te doy mi corazón, lo tratarás con ternura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts">N1ghtshade</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whoever said that my MacDaltonStokes fic was my last story to be posted for this year was wrong. <br/>(Oh wait, that was me. awkward shrug) <br/>Anyway, couple of days ago we discussed some soft moments with Thistle and while doing that I got an idea to write one of those moments, and then the other one, and by yesterday I was subtly asking her for soft moments between the boys, not revealing to her that I was actually writing them. <br/>And surprise, surprise, by this morning I had 3.5k words... OOPS. <br/>So THIS is definitely my last fic of the year, and I'm posting it as a gift to thistle. Didn't get to write her the fic I wanted for Christmas so this will have to suffice. Merry (belated) Christmas, Thistle! 🎄<br/>And to all of you a happy new year! Let's make it a great one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1. Tickling</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was studying for an exam and Jack was bored. It was one of those days. Really, there was a lot to be done in the house, and Jack barely had a time for himself and Mac these days, but on a rare night where he had absolutely nothing of importance to do… and Jack was bored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid was sprawled on the couch, immersed in his book, reading about God knows what, and he didn't even acknowledge Jack when Jack badgered him about getting some food into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a rough year so to speak. The search for James and finding him was weighing heavy on all of them, but most of all on Mac. Jack was having a hard time to reign in the rage he felt about that man, controlling Mac's life as well as Jack's to an extent. It went without question that Jack would follow when Mac quit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was still trying to find himself. He felt betrayed by everything and all he believed in. At first he didn't want to go back to his house, knowing that his grandfather knew about his dad being in LA all this time hurt. But then he reasoned that he shouldn't be doing drastic changes about living arrangements where everything was too expensive. Besides, it was his home for most of his life. He made something of it, there were lovely memories of his family there, the family Mac picked up himself. Jack couldn't argue with that. It was the most that he could ask from life. Mac wanting to stay in LA was more than enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That and the fact that he was still willing to let Jack stay in his life. Jack was worried, there wasn't work between them anymore, and Mac could do whatever he wanted. But Mac chose to let Jack stay. When Bozer moved out to work on his movie production in Atlanta for the moment, Mac asked Jack to move in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yes, that was another thing everyone agreed on. They all quit with Mac. Riley accepted the offer from the Coltons. It was a sad time for a few weeks while they all tried to get ready to move on. But they managed. There were a lot of phone calls and texts and usually on Saturdays or Sundays someone would skype them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life was treating them good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Mac announced that he wanted to go back to school. He didn't want to go back to MIT, but rather he decided UCLA was a good choice. He enrolled, and was now this close to finish his first semester. One more exam in two days. That he was over prepared for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was bored. He wanted him and Mac to hang out, have a quiet night in. And it wasn't as if Jack minded Mac studying, but he was so ready to crawl out of his skin that he would do everything to stop himself from reaching that point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Including him pouncing on Mac and hearing his partner “oomph” in response. The movement ruffled Mac's hair and it fell in his eyes, the book closing when Mac suddenly flailed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack!” Mac squeaked and Jack laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know I've still got the element of the surprise on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am studying for my exam. Shoo.” “C'mon Mac, you know everything backwards. Spend some time with your very old and bored bestie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i'm bored, kid. Please humor me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that working in that convenience store is not good for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, I'm doing okay. But today I've got some time free from dealing with customers and the goods in the store, so how about I spend it with my favorite person in the world?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But this is the most important exam of the semester. I've got to ace it so I can-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me stop you right there, kid. You don't have to do anything that you don't have to. No one is asking for perfection. Take it at your own pace. Besides, your memory is impeccable. You'll ace it without stressing too much about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac was smiling now and Jack whooped silently in himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just admit it, you want me all for yourself, Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've got to be more interesting than that book, hoss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac made an indignant sound and turned around just in time for Jack to start tickling him. Mac let out a surprised sound and when he caught with the program, he started laughing at Jack merciless tickling attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was happy to see that the kid was having some fun and his laughter was contagious. Jack found himself screaming in laughter as Mac shrieked at Jack's hands being cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Jack stopped and they started hiccuping both, he discovered that his boredom was cured. But there was an even more important thing that made him happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making Mac laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>2. Splashing in the water</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day was quiet and uneventful. It was the weekend, and everyone seemed to be at the beach. Some were getting their tan, others wanted to swim, and then there were Mac and Jack that went to swim, but were currently splashing at each other in the water like little kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was laughing as Mac created small waves and then water kept coming at him. Mac was relentless, Jack couldn't even get a good grip on the water on his end to return the vicious splashing attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you are going to pay for this.” Jack threatened as water got into his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catch me if you can, old man.” Mac quipped and then promptly yelped as Jack threw some water at him and he accidentally inhaled it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, you are on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They picked up the pace afterwards. No one would give up and claim defeat. But it wasn't important who would win. They were having fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack noticed that Mac's braid was getting loose and he was overcome with the memory of him creating that braid just this morning. It was finally getting longer and Jack was too happy at the prospect of Mac letting him fiddle with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Jack wished that he met Mac earlier in life, to be able to give him these joys in life. Jack honed in on Mac wanting to keep his hair longer early in their friendship, but he never let it be this long. It was reaching past his shoulders now and Jack often had to restrain from fiddling with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Mac asked him if he could braid it this morning… Well Jack was too happy to do that, just a little thing for his kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment it took him to drown in memories was enough for Mac to splash him.and tackle him, giggling and Jack stopped breathing for a minute. Mac was so happy and carefree. It was a rare occurrence to see him like that, so relaxed and at ease. And Jack couldn't help but feel emotional at how he was a part of the reason why Mac was feeling so safe to relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, are you okay?” Mac was frowning and Jack couldn't have that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, just thinking. You've grown so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… it feels as if it was yesterday when we signed the documents for you to be my legal guardian.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best day of my life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack got a handful of giggling, happy kid and hugged Mac tight. Adopting him was the best thing that happened to him. But Jack omitted a fact just now. Every day with Mac was the best day in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say we head home now, bud?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, good idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they cleaned up and toweled themselves dry, they headed for the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halfway home, Jack found that Mac was softly snoring, head propped against the car window and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His recently turned adult sleeping angel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>3. Making food</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mac woke up hungry. No, not hungry, he was ravenous. He couldn't tell you why. For a change their missions had a more normal schedule than expected and he was eating regularly. Which is why he thought of this as something unusual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach was rumbling and it was one more indication of his current predicament. Which was: he needed food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he could make a few meals, but Mac and the kitchen were a recipe for a disaster, and a surefire way to call LAFD for yet another accident. Especially Mac trying to cook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, Jack got out of his room, still in sweatpants and a t-shirt, half-asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin', hoss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Mac said anything else, his stomach made an embarrassingly loud sound. Jack smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C'mon, we gotta feed the bear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac flushed red. “S-sorry. Don't know what's going on. I'm just so hungry these days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't mind that actually. I'll make waffles. That good with ya'?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac situated himself on top of the counter as Jack pulled out the ingredients for waffles and the iron skillet, as well as strawberries and whipped cream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you can cut these, at least?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac glared at Jack and Jack stuck his tongue out. His partner was like that. Sometimes. Okay, most of the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut the strawberries, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They each took the plates full of waffles and the strawberries plus the whipped cream to the deck where they spread out on the bench table and each ate a waffle before Mac reached for a second helping. He could see Jack watching him closely, but said nothing. Even as Mac picked a third waffle and topped it with strawberries and whipped cream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was halfway through the third waffle when he heard the fake shutter sound of Jack's phone camera and when he looked up, Jack was grinning at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Do I have something on my face?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, you do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack turned his phone towards Mac. It was a picture of him eating his waffle, and a dollop of whipped cream on his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whaaat?” Mac reached for his nose to get rid of the whipped cream, but he managed to only smear it more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so adorable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, shut up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C'mere, hoss. Let me help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack effectively wiped the rest of the whipped cream and Mac felt his cheeks heat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn't have to do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you would do it for me so...” Jack shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you bet your ass I will</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mac thought as he started planning his revenge for the picture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>4. Neck/back rubs </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mac could tell that Jack wasn't feeling well. He was constantly moving from one foot to the other, and he was squinting at the screen. Never mind the moment when he sat in one of the War Room chairs earlier, and then he couldn't get up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac asked him if he was okay, and Jack said yes, claiming his old age. But as much as Mac and the team wanted to tease him, Jack wasn't that old. So something was definitely up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were currently in the labs and Jack was trying to write a report as Mac worked on a wiring circuit for Sparky, a new program he and Riley came up with so once Riley was done installing the software, Mac was going to add the new wiring system. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was getting distracted, though. Jack was definitely having some trouble. He was still squinting, but his posture was too rigid and the few times Mac checked up on him, he used his whole body to turn around, not just the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac continued to work, until he heard a whimper coming from Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac left his tools on the desk and approached Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, something's up with you. What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember that vertebrae I hurt when Mareks bashed my head with the car door?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be a while before Mac forgot about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The doc said that it could act up at any given moment. I think I overdid it on the last mission. It hurts for a few days now. And today takes the cake because my head is about to explode.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn't you say something? Jack…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were busy with work and I didn't want to be a burden.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, I'll always want to know if something is not okay with you. You are not a burden. I'll go and find that thing your mom mentioned. I'll be back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meg Dalton swore by the menthol vaporub that she used to massage on her temples to alleviate her headaches and to be able to breathe easier with her sinuses and since Mac suffered from them, she shared that with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac picked up the small tub and scooped a bit on the tips of his fingers. Jack groaned when Mac's fingers touched his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Mac massaged on his neck, Jack started to relax under his hands and soon enough Mac could see his face relax as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac didn't want to overdo the massage in case he made it worse so he stopped. Jack chased the touch and sighed when Mac presumed the cold from the vaporub started to have an effect on him. Jack leaned towards Mac more and Mac smiled, Jack was as much of a cat as he claimed Mac to be one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much. Thanks, Mac.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank your mom the next time you call her. She told me about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s sweet. She loves you so much, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do. Listen, Jack, um… next time you feel bad about this, if your neck bothers you, please tell me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. I’m sorry, didn’t mean to worry you. Thought I could manage. I was wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, having a pinched nerve after what was a pretty painful smack on your head, I’d say it is rather worrying, Jack. Just to let you know I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, hoss. Think you can beg off on these reports for me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked like he could use some rest, and Mac grinned, because Matty was behind Jack. Jack was going to get scared real soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t need to get Mac to do it for you, Dalton. I am going to send you two home now, and don’t want to see you two here until you are at 100%, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nodded and winced at the pull of his neck, but Mac could see that Jack was feeling better, not as uptight as before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And by the looks of it, he did notice Matty entering the lab, so he was alert enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it, boss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matty retreated. Mac shucked his lab coat, and put on his leather jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Jack. Let’s get you home. I’ll even give you a back rub.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack fished his car keys from his jeans’ pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful. One scratch…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac chuckled as he made sure Jack walked straight to the garage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take good care of her, don’t worry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>5. Cuddling</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mac woke up to the sound of… something. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly, and it took him a while to realize that he was in Jack’s apartment, in the guest bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Who was he kidding, it was his room for years now). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another sound, clearer now and Mac jumped to his feet immediately. It sounded like Jack was yelling, and that was never a good thing. Mac learned to identify the noises and the sounds, and it looked like Jack was having a nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac carefully slipped into Jack’s room, and his suspicions were confirmed. Jack was in the throes of a nightmare, yeling, legs tangled in the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jack…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a piercing scream that made Mac get back a few steps and then Jack suddenly woke up and sat in his bed, looking around frantically. Mac could tell that Jack wasn’t quite awake, yet, but the moment his eyes fell on Mac, he gasped and covered his face with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac slowly came to the bed, and sat on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nodded, and grunted a yes. “Just a nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… want a glass of water?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s not a problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac poured two glasses of water, one for him and one for Jack. He slowly sipped on his, while Jack downed his at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to go back to sleep?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shrugged, and Mac had to admit it was a bit disconcerting that Jack didn’t speak much, but Mac figured out that Jack would say something if he wanted to. The last thing Mac wanted to do was to pressure Jack to do something he wasn’t comfortable with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it okay if I stay with you here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are already in my apartment, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant here, in your room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then scoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack lied on the bed, and moved to make space for Mac that made himself comfortable, and then promptly plopped on top of Jack. A few minutes went by without anything happening, and then Jack slowly put his arms around Mac, and pulled him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac let out a breath, and relaxed further into Jack’s embrace. He was already halfway asleep, when he felt Jack kissing the top of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mac.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>6. Riding horses (+1)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack took him on another trail this time, and Mac enjoyed the change of scenery. They had some days off after a mission hit close to home, and much to Jack’s surprise, Mac asked him if they could possibly go to Texas to unwind. Jack agreed, and in a few hours they had airplane tickets and were boarding the plane for Austin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t announce themselves, making it a surprise visit for the family, and it was a good idea, because Jack’s sister was visiting the family as well, so it kinda happened like one big reunion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac met her and her family a few times, and her kids adored “uncle Mac”. Mac still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Jack’s family loved him and accepted him as their own. It surprised him every time, as it happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This morning they headed out for some riding around the ranch, and Mac liked how it felt. Just him, Jack and the horses. And never ending land. It was magical, and Mac could see himself in this scenario, losing himself in the greenery, and the animals, and all things that made this place feel like home. He guessed it was the fact that the family loved it so much, that it was their home, but also a place that had roots, and was the place where they grew up for generations. The place gave off a vibe like one of those shelter like places that whoever came there, they could stay and rest before they were on their way, but they always returned in one way or another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a while since he and Jack had some time to unwind and Mac wished it wasn’t a mission going bad that benched them, but it was what it was. He counted his blessings, thankful that he was alive, that Jack was alive, as well, and that they were able to visit the Dalton family ranch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped at a stream that wasn’t that far from the main house, but it was secluded enough that no one would bother them. It was supposed to be just a quiet not breakfast, but not exactly lunch either picnic. Jack started unloading the food and groaned when he saw how much there was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, my mom always does this. It’s just the two of us, she is not feeding an army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak about yourself, Jack, I am starving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if to prove his point, Mac picked up one of the sandwiches and dug in. Jack shook his head, but smiled fondly, then followed Mac’s lead and helped himself to a sandwich. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, told you that it was more than enough.” Jack groaned and rubbed at his belly once they polished the whole food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it was way more than enough. Even I have to agree on that.” Mac groaned as well and plopped on the blanket, stretching like a cat, feeling his stomach getting bloaty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t have eaten it all. But your mom’s cooking is good,I can never resist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think our boys will ditch our asses on our way back?” Jack asked looking at the horses and then at his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. They can carry us. And if they don’t, we can always walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. Get some exercise on the way home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really feels like home, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ranch. The place here. It really feels like home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad that it does, hoss. You know you are always welcome here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And all the times Jack or his mom, or even some relative said that to Mac before, it didn’t ring true up until now. Something about the setting, the quiet stream, the dewy grass, bellies full of food and the horses munching on some grass, it filled Mac with peace. And the feeling of home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled contentedly as he continued to lounge and he and Jack chatted about mindless things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was home. And it was perfect. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title comes from something Thistle sent me that I loved the meaning behind the words and it means " If I give you my heart, you'll treat it with softness." Quite apprppriate for this story, don't you think? <br/>Hope you enjoyed. <br/>Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>